This disclosure relates to a novel composition comprising poly(arylene ether).
Poly(arylene ether)s are commercially attractive materials because of their unique combination of physical, chemical, and electrical properties. Furthermore, the combination of poly(arylene ether)s with other resins provides compositions which result in additional overall properties such as chemical resistance, high strength, and high flow.
Poly(arylene ether) compositions are widely used in injection molding and can be successfully employed in the injection molding of large parts (weighing greater than 11 kilograms). Injection molding of large parts typically requires the use of high speed injection that generates a large amount of shear at the gate. Some poly(arylene ether) blends may demonstrate delamination when injection molded at high speeds. Delamination is evidenced by bubbling or peeling at the surface of the molded part.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for poly(arylene ether) compositions with improved delamination resistance properties.